


Intimate

by shenxilin



Category: Detective Pikachu - Fandom, 大侦探皮卡丘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenxilin/pseuds/shenxilin
Summary: 没啥摘要，就是想搞人夫RR（暴言。（不





	Intimate

Tim在两人合住的公寓里生活也有一段日子了，他新找了一个工作，去了Roger的公司当一个宝可梦训练员，日子在公司和公寓两点之间流逝着，偶尔的周末倒是会和不久之前重归于好的父亲一起去外面吃个饭，从他搬来之后Harry也会抽出时间多陪陪他。啊，至于他跟Lucy，青年会露出他笑的好看的表情与别人讲他们确实约会过一段时间然后又是怎样发现彼此确实不适合谈恋爱这个项目，所以基本来讲，他们现在是朋友。  
而他会花费更多的时间在家里，自己研究了几道不错的菜，虽然在Harry的眼里还永远像个孩子的儿子对他说出我自己做的这几个字实在是让他太不敢相信，但是Harry不得不承认的是他儿子在与他分离的这几年已经长成了一个几乎与他平齐的男人。  
皮卡丘似乎更喜欢与Tim消磨一些闲暇时光，他们有着Harry难以看懂的交流方式，几乎皮卡丘说出PIKA并连续叫几声的时候他就能明白皮卡丘的意思并进行连贯的交流，Tim照样没有自己的宝可梦，但是按他自己的说法几乎全公司的宝可梦都是他的伙伴。  
Harry在一个雨水味道的深夜赶回家的时候放轻了进门的脚步，Tim之前有过一次短小的出差，他们去解决基地里那些变异宝可梦的问题和清理残骸，后山的土台龟在进行了停止生长的气体治疗后也任它们想真正的山丘一样伏在那里。这次工作花了大概一个星期的时间，回家之前他给Tim通过电话，约好的晚餐却被突然的加班挡在外面，等到好不容易结束莱姆市又下起了大雨，他在屋檐下站到雨小了一些才拦上一辆车往家赶。  
他以为Tim早就睡着了，皮卡丘从他怀里钻出来刚要叫都被他一个手势制止，他轻手轻脚地换衣服去洗浴，准备回房间的时候却看见了儿子房间亮着一点点灯光，门是虚掩着的，Harry向里看了一眼之后就后悔了。他儿子，已经二十多的大男孩，Tim Goodman正在床上自慰。  
他像定住了一样直立在Tim的门前，而床上正陷在手活的Tim也没有发现他的到来，Harry发现他的眼神无法控制地飘向Tim的下体，那个玩意儿在正值血气方刚的年轻人身上尺寸颇为可观，青筋在那上面暴起，在手里一下一下的耸动着，床上的男孩微闭着眼，头向上仰着，顺着手的动作发出一阵阵的低沉的喘息，Harry就在门口像被施了魔法一样定定地看着，直到男孩手里的粗大在他微微拔高的喘息之中射出浊液撒到胸膛上。  
Harry像如梦初醒一般在Tim起身清理自己之前转身逃回了自己房间，把门关上的Harry靠在房门上喘气，他颤抖的不可置信的望向自己有些隐隐作痛的下面，那里洇出了一圈不明显的水渍。他硬了。

 

他感觉那天晚上在Tim房门前经历的一切让他心里有什么恐惧的东西不可明说地慢慢从心底往外破土而出，好像是从很久之前某一刻就存在的被刻意忽略的感情开始从Harry的脑子里不断闪过，而每闪过一次他总是会陷入那种迷茫的情绪中不知所措，这种感觉让他的情绪太过脆弱，他也只能把思绪投入到私人侦探忙碌的工作中去，好像有了那些文书纸张和隐藏在重重蛛丝马迹下的答案就能暂时的让他不去想那些心底冒出来的莫名情绪，他也确实沉浸在了这头脑工作中一段时间，可他目光总是会望向桌子上两张立着的相片，它们被用精致的相框装裱起来，是他与儿子小时候的一张合照和近期Tim来这里定居之后他们一起拍的照片。  
差别简直明显，第一张Tim还小的身体被他从后背护住，站在他怀里露出笑脸看着镜头，他也幸福平和地笑着，背景是他们老家后面的野地，他们看着的镜头后面的人是他的伴侣，她离开他们的时候Tim不到十岁，而他那个时候因为工作繁忙的原因匆匆忙忙赶回家时已经错过了他深爱的人的最后一面，他只记得在短暂的哀悼之后接受到工作通知的消息又要离开，在间隙回头一望，Tim蹲坐在楼梯的栏杆间两只手把扶着栏杆低头看他，眼神里有令他疼痛的滋味涌过，然后他关上了门。  
那个时候的Tim在想什么，他想让他的父亲留下来陪他么，还是怨他没有尽早的回来，把当面离别的痛苦留给孩子和老人去承担，他在回到莱姆市不久就买了一张从那边到这里的火车票，放在卧室的柜子上，他承认这几年的忙于工作上的生活让他疏忽了家庭和亲人，而在妻子去世之后他就想到了要让儿子搬过来与他一起住，可车票放在柜子上很久他的目光也停留在那上面不止一次，却终是压下了那个念头，他认为现在的儿子可能不会需要他的弥补，在打回家的电话上听着那边老人的带着歉意的声音他也只好把失落和无助存回心底。  
Harry从照片上收回思绪，手里的文件还在没有动过笔的地方提醒着他发了多久的呆，就连皮卡丘也爬上桌子对他歪头叫着，他重新投入工作中整理着文件，嘴角却泛起一丝淡淡的笑意。  
Tim也不是一个对给予自己快感那么频繁的人，而手活更是稀少出现在他闲暇时间的活动，22岁的Tim还是个处男，好吧，这不耽误他该有的尺寸正常甚至超出的成长，也不影响他生活中基本的欲求，不过这简直少得可怜，Tim有的时候怀疑自己性冷淡，连好哥们Jack给他分享的小视频他都兴致不大，而那天的情况不能不说是极少数，他在床上躺着，手里翻阅着宝可梦的属性克制讲解，这种书他小时候看的都能背下来，从那件事之后放下了很久，但是既然都已经拾回来了爱好就把这东西还有一些其他的书放在床头上他睡前能翻上几页，那夜也一样，他刚放下书躺进被子里，新洗的被褥漫着一股干净的洗衣皂的味道，而在他把被子向上提盖住自己的时候他惊愕的发现几乎很久没有的感觉顺着被子擦过那个地方直直填满他的下腹和脑子，这样的反应让他几乎感到惊愕，但他的愣神并没有持续很久，虽然已经很久没有过了并且这次的感觉似乎比以往更要强烈，Tim把骂脏话的欲望生生压下去，然后开始解决自己的问题。  
他也只想快点在这里解决这来的不明不白的火，也就很快投入了进去，而随着快要临近那个点，手下也不自觉地加快了速度，直到出来之后他闭着眼睛缓了一会，让他感到无法理解的是好像比哪次都要尽兴，快感渐渐消失之后他起身打算清理一下自己，耳边传来一声关门的声音，他脚步顿住了那么一会，然后他抽出两张纸擦了擦身上留着痕迹的地方，目光侵略地望向那个关上了门的对门房间，心里莫名的漩起了一道浪花。

 

 

日子似乎一直很宁静，但Harry却能感觉到这平静之下翻涌着的暗流，似乎在他看不见的地方有什么蓄谋已久的暗流在他未曾察觉之时悄悄的让他暴露于眼前。  
Tim这段时间似乎很积极想与他沟通关系。下班的时间倒是比原来准时了许多，虽然有时间还有不可抵抗的宝可梦问题让他出一个小差，但总不耽误与父亲的晚餐，Harry最近工作处于休息期，没有什么委托人加上其他比较明朗性的案子也被吉田做了去，男人无所事事的带着皮卡丘在家里修养，倒是成了Tim养活他的感觉，而Harry拿这个开玩笑的时候男孩也是没有犹豫地笑着对Harry说当然我在养你然后突然漫不经心地似是开玩笑地说了一句我可以养你一辈子，当时在饭桌上，Harry像是并没听清那句话一样盯着餐桌盯了一会儿然后抬头眨了眨眼请看着Tim，被盯着的人立即扩大了笑脸说“no,I didn't say that.”倒像是正常父子间的玩笑一样。Harry低下头，把眼里的莫名的黯然与迷茫的情绪藏起来，对面的男孩很适合地说起了今天工作的事情，把Harry的情绪从无措的状态中拉了出来。  
那是一次插曲，Tim再也没有在他们之间可以定义为越轨的话语，好像一切在他心里不留痕迹一样没造成任何影响，但毕竟在有人的心里留下了痕迹。Harry在想到Tim时总会感觉到那句被他刻意想要忽略过去的话，那种想要无视的感觉太强烈反而每次都能让他想起来，而每次往下想的结果就是令自己强迫般地从那种感情中抽离出来，他隐隐知道心里想要什么，但结果让他心头冰凉。他会是最糟糕的父亲。  
最近Tim正在公司研究超梦的技能能力范围，作为公认最强的宝可梦它简直有最庞大的攻击以及治疗能力，加上它又是一个绅士几了的宝可梦，Tim几乎要废寝忘食地陪伴。  
所以当Tim加了晚班回家之后Harry早已睡下。他静悄悄走进Harry的房间，男人抱着皮卡丘窝在被子里，皮卡丘窝在Harry的怀里，而Harry身体微蜷只露出一个头在外面，被子清晰地勾勒出削瘦的身材轮廓，Tim毫不掩饰地盯着看，他发誓如果Harry此时睁眼绝对能看到他眼里赤裸裸的诉求和难以掩饰的冲动。  
但Harry睡的很安稳，所以他也只好在父亲的额头上轻柔地印下一个吻然后去收拾自己。  
似乎是过了一会儿，怀里的皮卡丘动了动，莱姆市的夏天还是让它的皮毛在被子里以及Harry温暖的怀里感到了一丝热度，它爬向上面，倒在Harry的头上舒服了一样发出一声pika之后伸了伸小腿继续睡。  
被子里的Harry动了动，迷迷糊糊睁开了眼，他有点渴，身上全是刚刚被皮卡丘捂出来的汗水，湿了一大片胸膛，而他恍然不觉地晃荡着有些贴身的睡衣去外面找水喝，路过卫生间的时候里面有水声传来。Harry迷茫地叫了一声儿子的名字，像是真的睡迷糊了一样直接推开了门。  
好了，现在他能真切地看到那天偷窥到的事物了。Harry呆立了半天，似乎是在整理为什么自己会到这里面的思路，他的眼睛已经真真切切看到了水流中男孩手里已经涨的很大的东西。可能也是不太真切的，卫生间的雾气隔绝了大多数的视线，他却像个误入笼中的鸟一样觉得他在那一瞬间无所遁形，这里的雾气有一种让他呼吸困难的感觉，他想逃掉，越快越好。  
他刚转身身后便被一个手臂揽住了腰，身后男孩湿气弥漫的身体靠近他，暗哑的嗓音令他浑身都颤抖起来，Tim说：“你醒了，Harry.”

 

 

他不止醒了，他还起了反应。  
Tim的手臂把他紧紧箍住，还带着些湿意的触碰让他深陷在原地无法动弹，后面足够高大的男孩用嘴唇轻轻地擦过他的耳垂，痒意和瞬间升起来的眩晕使他想推开Tim，然而他没有，他只是站在那里，一片空白的大脑让他几乎什么也思考不了。  
而Tim用双臂把他牢牢圈在怀里，Harry细瘦的腰段和精实的身体让他感到异常舒服，他嘶哑着因为欲望干渴的声线问男人：“我们可以去卧室么？”男孩有一丝诱惑的讨好的把下巴放在他父亲的肩膀上，他几乎没想过Harry会拒绝他，有这么一种可能被他察觉但那结果让他太过难以应对，他宁可放到真正发生了之后才去想解决的办法，现在他只想面前这个男人，这个温柔细腻的令他心慌让他想用最无理的方式把他留住的人。  
他知道即使他再过分也会包容他的男人。Harry此时的状态很不好，他几乎没听进去Tim的话，只是从嗓子里微弱的嗯了一声，像是同意又像是无措之下的轻吟，身上所有被Tim碰到的地方都火烧般的热了起来，他唯一搭在那手臂上的一只手不自觉地紧握了起来，这里热的好像要把他的意识蒸发了，眼眶里开始慢慢的积蓄着液体，他感觉再站在这里他一定会崩溃的。所幸Tim并没有让他们两个站在这里很久，他打横抱起Harry走出了浴室，怀里的身体并不重，Tim从没想到他会抱着比他大二十岁左右的男人不觉得重，而他感觉怀里的身体瞬间紧绷了起来，带着细微的颤抖一直闭着眼睛不去看他，Tim走到了开着门的卧室，把Harry放到床上低头在他的唇角吻了一下，然后提起来还在睡梦中的皮卡丘的身体，还好这只宝可梦睡的还算熟，他把皮卡丘放在他屋子的床上，转头出门关上了卧室的门。  
他回到Harry的房间，男人躺在床上把自己蜷在一起，背部对着Tim像是毫无防备的献祭，这让Tim内心升起一种柔软的触动。他走过去从后面抱住男人的身体，半跪在床上声音几乎穿进Harry的心里：“我知道你没睡着，Harry，睁开眼睛。”  
他在男人身体颤抖的模样和死死咬着下唇的表情下看见了那双藏在睫毛下面睁开的微红的眼睛，眼底还蓄着一些湿意。这景色几乎让Tim一股火直冲下腹，一种快到让他自己都惊讶的欲望迅速的蔓延上来，呼吸不可抑制的粗重了起来，他没法压制这股欲望，但是他需要慢慢来。  
Harry委屈的快要哭出来，可又有一种炸开礼花般的心情在心里充斥着，他在Tim出去的短暂时间把自己缩到一个让他有安全感的范围，背对着门因为他不知道怎么面对Tim，他竟然心里还觉得有一点蒸腾起来的冲动。  
现在Tim抱着他，好听的低音略过他的耳膜停在他的心坎处，让他再也移不开目光，他沉沦在这让他满足的长久以来未曾得到解决的感情里。  
抱着他身体的人顺着那姿势爬上了床，身体投下巨大的阴影把Harry压在身下，灼灼的目光看向他像抓住猎物的耐心狩猎者。  
这让Harry感到对将要发生事情的危机，但他无力拒绝，他知道自己太想要了，甚至甘愿接受Tim带给他的背德的后果，他不愿意Tim也承受这样的后果甚至如果可以他希望Tim永远也不要对他这个父亲有一丝留恋，正常找一个妻子然后结婚是他感觉最适合Tim的生活，虽然那个时候他不确定自己会不会因为心里的感情而变得失意。  
但Tim给了他一个赤裸裸的表白，让他被事实冲击的手忙脚乱，杂乱的情绪一起涌上来，他一动不动的躺在床上任Tim胜利者一样的将他摆弄。  
他的腿正被Tim缓缓打开，而下面从一开始就硬挺起来的欲望上面覆盖着正在按揉的手，让他发出有些疼痛和舒服的声音，睡衣被打开，里面精瘦的胸膛和暗红色的乳粒落进Tim的眼里无疑是一种足以刻进脑袋的诱惑，男孩想也不想的低头就舔上了一颗暴露在外的乳尖，Harry身体一抖发出一声甜腻的呻吟，眼角湿意愈发明显，胸口却不自觉地向前挺着送进身上人的嘴中，Tim眼神暗了暗，手掌打了一下被他的腿撑开的腿根之下挺翘的屁股，Harry在清脆的声响中睁大眼睛，虽然有裤子的阻隔他仍旧是感觉到了屁股上一阵冲上大脑的麻意，带着很大的羞耻感让不明显的疼痛变了味道，他睁大眼睛委屈地望向Tim，后者只是在手里充满弹性的触感下安抚性地亲了亲Harry的胸膛，并顺手抓了一把手下感觉良好的肉臀，Harry从嗓子里哼了一声然后死死的闭上了嘴，羞耻几乎让他的身体变得通红，而Tim不理会这些小情绪，他玩弄够了一边乳头便偏头去舔另一边的乳头，故意发出一些水声，舌头顺着乳晕打转然后舌尖对着中间那已经颤颤巍巍立起来的乳头狠狠压下去，牙齿也磨着旁边细腻敏感的肌肤，Harry哽咽着偏过头去，Tim的进攻让他找不到一点喘息的空隙，带着哭腔的哼吟从咬着的下唇里逼出来，Harry受不了地抓住床单，他根本无法抵挡Tim凶狠地攻势，而死咬着的嘴唇成了他在这毁灭理智的欲望里唯一的清明。  
只不过男孩好像很不喜欢这样，他掰过Harry的头手指按揉被咬的充血的下唇把闭的用力的嘴唇打开，然后附身亲吻了过去。Harry微眯着眼感受着这个吻，他迫不及待地迎合着Tim，舌头伸出来和Tim的舌头一起交缠着，一些来不及咽下去的唾液从嘴角流下来，Harry皱着眉头，他有点喘不上来，但Tim的样子却好像还能吻他个十分钟一样，他抗议了几声Tim才意犹未尽地放开被吻得红肿的嘴唇。Harry张着嘴小口小口的喘着气发出轻微的舒服的哼声，Tim危险地眯起了眼睛，然后俯下身从胸口留下的吻痕一路吻下去，在肚脐处流连了一会儿，绕着圈舔弄那处的软肉，让Harry发出一声一声的呻吟，身下鼠奚部的凸起被Tim吻到时Harry弓起腰身发出高亢的喊叫，他的裤子被Tim扒到脚踝，露出已经湿了一片的内裤和挺起来的硬物，Tim很小心地隔着湿润的布料吻了上去，有点腥咸的味道在鼻尖蔓延开，他低头舔了舔头部的地方，刚要有接下来的动作，却听见头顶上一声过于嘶哑和充满着情欲的声音叫着他的名字，他被惊到了一样的抬头，见到面前男人手背捂着嘴，眼圈红红的看着他，让他心惊的是男人脸颊两旁的泪痕泛着光，在黑夜里的月光下显得非常明显，眼角还凝聚着泪水正顺着那痕迹滚落。  
Tim有些慌乱，他还是第一次看到Harry这样的一面，而那些眼泪，虽然在他的心里足够让他身下的事物硬到让他疼痛却也让他停下了动作。  
他爬过去轻轻吻着那些落下来的眼泪，问Harry：“不舒服么？”Harry摇了摇头，他的手被Tim拿下来吻着咬出来的牙印：“我可以停下。”  
Harry继续摇着头，然后他颤抖着被情绪充满的声线告诉Tim：“很…很舒服。”他声音小的像是气音，还是被贴近他的Tim捕捉到了，Tim吻掉他脸边的泪水，看着他的眼睛说：“那我们继续。”  
内裤已经全被脱下来，Harry尺寸可观的阴茎现在被Tim含在嘴里吞吐着，男孩灵活的舌头偶尔舔过头上的小孔和缝隙，让这根已经硬挺了很久的阴茎一抽一抽的直欲释放，Harry早已是瘫软着倒在了床上，他的手被Tim固定在身侧，自从发现Harry控制不住自己的喊声的时候会用手臂捂住自己的嘴时Tim就把他的手紧握在身体两侧，他也不许Harry咬自己的嘴唇来控制声音。现在Harry只能不断地叫着他的名字来缓解那些像是尖叫一般的盘旋在他脑里的呻吟的欲望，可还是有甜腻的呻吟漏出来，夹杂在名字之间，身下的嘴就卖力地弄着他濒临释放的阴茎，让他接连发出哭泣般的喘息。  
突然Harry拔高了声音，腰身也不自觉地弓了起来，然后他的阴茎抽搐了几下在Tim一个狠狠地吮吸之后射出了液体，高潮过后的男倒回床上急促地喘着气缓解高潮之后的余韵，等他慢慢回过神来的时候才后知后觉地反应过来他射了Tim一嘴，他有些慌张地看向等着他从高潮中回神儿的男孩，而后者的指尖已是伸了一节进去在他的后穴里扩张着，他才感到被撑开的不适和麻痒的感觉，他难受地扭了扭臀部，得到今夜的第二次被打屁股，Harry瞬间老实下来，这次没有布料的隔绝是火辣辣的疼，疼过之后还有一点奇怪的痒从被打的地方升腾上来，他夹紧了伸进去一根的手指，Tim一搅已经在里面的一根指头Harry就哼哼着安静下来，他的一条腿被Tim架在肩膀上，后腰被提起来一些，手指在里面进出着，Harry每次皱着眉无意识地夹了一下里面的手指都会受到更激烈的惩罚，Tim慢慢挤进了第二根手指，Harry的后穴很敏感，之前的一番就让他后面自己湿润了一些，阴茎流下来的液体又浸湿了这里，扩张起来分外方便，而扩张到第三根的时候Harry突然呻吟了一声，腰也挺起来一些，Tim眉框一跳就加紧对那里的进攻按压，一股噬人心神的酸麻从那里扩至全身直抵大脑，Harry后穴抽搐着夹紧里面的手指声音也越来越是大声，后穴分泌的肠液越来越多，后来Tim抽出来的时候都能拉出一条透明的丝线，那个被扩开的小口颤抖着，红色的肠肉在里面分外诱人。  
Harry躺在那里闭着眼睛无力地呻吟着，Tim之前的抽插实在是太快了，以至于现在他的穴口有点麻，但更多还是痒，想要更大的东西插进来的痒意。  
Tim也不打算再把他忍了很久的欲望再忍下去了，他的阴茎从那时起就一直硬挺着，虽然中间他有过用手安慰一下但相当于没有，Harry就看着Tim把那个硬起来尺寸要比他大上一圈的东西放在他还在微微缩着的穴口轻轻磨着，他身子轻微地颤抖起来，他能感觉到那个东西的热度，打在他的臀缝处，Tim揉了揉他的屁股说，放松。  
然后就把着那根巨大插了进去，“唔哼…”几乎是在那一刻Harry就感到了被撑开的难受，好在Tim之前扩张做的好，阴茎在穴口进进出出慢慢的就插进去的一半的长度，Harry眼角的生理眼泪被他挤了下来，顺着脸颊滑到了下巴上，又被俯身下来的Tim轻柔地舔掉，身下却丝毫不留情地对着紧致的穴口进入。  
“嗯…嗯…Tim…”男人暗哑的嗓音在这个房间回荡，伴随着男孩粗重喘息的声音，他已经开始在下面抽插起来，磨过娇嫩的内壁再每次都往里深入一点，Harry被弄得闭着眼睛眼泪从眼角流下来，眼角泛红，整个身体红的惊人，透着一种粉色的媚意在男孩眼皮子底下肆虐，在这不住的抽插下Tim突然在努力收缩吞吐着他的粗大的穴口的臀部狠狠地打了一巴掌。这一巴掌的声音几乎响彻了整个屋子，Harry没控制的尖叫声也在下一刻带着转音传了出来，这一巴掌比前两巴掌都要用力，Harry充满肉感的臀部都是因为这一巴掌而狠狠抖动了两下，然后那处的屁股肉眼可见地红了一块，Harry睁着泪眼不敢置信又委屈地看着Tim，他怎么敢这么打自己，他都没感觉刚才被打的时候他的后穴情不自禁地狠狠夹了一下，而导致身上动作的人狠狠吸了一口气，Harry还无声地指控着刚才过份的一幕，而始作俑者却自如地低下头贴着Harry的耳边耳语一样用说情话的语气说：“Relax，dad,i own you.”  
听到这句话的Harry几乎崩溃了一样的哽咽出声，眼泪不断地掉落，而Tim把Harry圈在怀里，身下的阴茎也全部插了进去，逼的哭泣中的Harry发出不规律的呻吟声，Tim抱着哭的一抽一抽的Harry每次用力地抽插都顶过前列腺，在十几次用力地冲撞之后怀里Harry的身体紧绷着贴近了他的身体，手紧紧抓着Tim的肩膀，洒落耳边的沙哑哭腔显得分外性感，然后Tim能感到夹着他的后穴用力抽搐了一下，让他把今夜的唯一一次精液全射了进去。  
而Harry发出可怜兮兮的呻吟，显然是被射进来的精液弄的不太适应，Tim搂了他一会儿就抱着他去清理后面被射的一塌糊涂的地方，过程中Harry一直搂着他的脖颈，怎么拖都拖不开，而他也是安慰着刚被折腾的不轻的人，把两人清理干净之后他抱着Harry睡在了床没被弄脏的那一边，把被子拽了过来盖住怀里已经累的睡过去却还是不放手的男人，他吻了吻Harry的额头，“Love you.”

 

 

第二天中午醒来腰酸背痛的Harry和被关在门外一上午的皮卡丘用眼神对Tim进行了沉默的质控，Harry昨晚被Tim挑逗过后黑着脸羞到一天都没理他，而Tim想说服一下皮卡丘的时候皮卡丘抬起手揉了揉脸上的两个红团：“pika——”

再也不是当年那个可爱的宝可梦了。


End file.
